cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150921232838
Part 3: ' '''Beast Deity, Rampant Bull (G2) NG ' AUTO(RC): When this units attacks a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with “Ethics Buster” in its name, this unit gets POWER+2000 until the end of that battle. AUTO(RC)1/Turn: When this unit Stand due to an effect from one of your cards, if you have a vanguard with “Ethics Buster” in its name, choose another of your rearguards, Stand it. //This might be least likely but hey…it’s a RR :P 'Returning Star Vader, Photon LJ ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: SB1, choose one of your rearguards with “Star Vader” in its name, put it to soul Choose up to two of your opponent’s RC. Then for each RC chosen with this effect, your opponent looks at the top card of his or her deck, puts it to the chosen RC face down as a locked card. Then if you have a heart card with “Star Vader” in its name, draw a card for each of your opponent’s locked card. (The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn.) //Don’t look at me, my friend persistently forced me to make this… Picker of the blooming and unblooming flower (G3) LJ ' ACT(VC/RC)1/TurnGB1: another of your rearguards, lock it Until end of turn, this unit gets POWER+2000 “AUTO(VC/RC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, choose a locked card, you may unlock it, if you do, this unit gets POWER+3000 until the end of that battle.”. (''The locked card is turned face down, and cannot do anything. It turns face up at the end of the owner's turn.) AUTO(VC/RC): When another rearguard is locked, this unit gets POWER+3000 until the end of the turn. //Lock, unlock, lock, unlock…even Bushi is not satisfied in damage zone :P 'Nightmare Maker MC ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC): one of your rearguards, put it to soul At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your opponent’s rearguards, Rest it, and until the end of your opponent’s next turn, it gets “AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn, if this unit is Rest, your opponent may draw a card. Retire this unit.”, and that unit cannot Stand during your opponent’s next Stand phase. //Note: this is a “he”…totally “he” :P 'Obliviotic Shade (G2) GB ' AUTOGB1: When this unit is placed on RC from your drop zone, choose a card from your drop zone, call it to RC, and at the end of turn, retire that unit. AUTO(RC): At the end of your turn, you may draw a card, if you do, retire this unit. // Might as well add a resist in drop zone, no? :P let ze flemeng zalt bern!!! XD